


Wish or Bite

by HaleyC4629



Category: My Little Pony: Equestria Girls
Genre: Clothed Sex, F/F, Games, Rage, Temptation, Wishes, bites
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-06
Updated: 2017-07-06
Packaged: 2018-11-28 08:55:31
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,391
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11414499
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HaleyC4629/pseuds/HaleyC4629
Summary: Rainbow tries to get Applejack to love her more than just a bestie in some ways she could think of. The reason why is that there's something extremely attractive from Applejack, which are her tough abs and her apple-sized breast. Since Applejack isn't interested in her because she prefers to love a guy instead of a girl when it comes to romance, Rainbow take a different approach by asking her to play a game she made up called "Wish or Bite" with her using a fresh apple to tempt her into loving her.





	Wish or Bite

Applejack and Rainbow Dash were playing one on one in volleyball at the Scallop Beach. They were having a blast until they needed to relax for a while. Applejack was laying on her towel on the sand, with her beach umbrella for the shade. Rainbow, however, wanted to relax in a different way. Then her mind was lost when she was staring at Applejack's apple-sized breasts.

Meanwhile, Applejack was still laying on her towel. She felt a nice soothing massage on her breasts, which woke her up and saw Rainbow in front of her. "What in tarnation are ya doin'?!?" she asked firmly.

"Showing you that I love you more than a bestie," said Rainbow as she was continuing giving a massage on Applejack's breasts. She was getting intensively obsessed with the softness of them, but Applejack wasn't very happy about it.

"By showin' me THAT?!?" asked Applejack shockingly, "I don't love ya more than just a bestie, but I love ya just as a bestie! Now get off me and leave my boobs alone!" She was getting a little angry internally, because she hated it when somebody touched her inappropriately. She got up, grabbed her belongings and walked away from Rainbow towards the other side of the beach. She tried to relax again and so far, no sign of someone inappropriately touching her.

Rainbow wasn't giving up just yet. She's in love with Applejack but she knew that there's no point of forcing her to love her, unless if she would be more trickier to trick Applejack into loving her.

After sending some quality time on the other side of the beach, Applejack took a little walk and looked around. Along the seashore, her bare feet were a little moist by the ocean, but she didn't care about it. The soothing breeze blew on her long blonde hair which felt relaxing to her. She held onto her cowgirl hat just in case if that breeze would try to blow it away from her head.

Far away behind her was Rainbow, hiding in the trees and slowly and silently crept behind Applejack. She had an apple in her hand, as if she's gonna be trying to tempt her to be with her.

"Hey, AJ," said Rainbow as she was leaning on Applejack's left shoulder, "Wanna play a game with me?" She tried her best to be as casual as she could.

Applejack had the feeling that she was being tempted and gave her a disapproving frown. "If yer tryin' ta tempt me, then it ain't gonna work," she said, "Especially if ya have yer apple with ya ta do it."

Rainbow was internally shocked that she was caught somehow. So she would have to deal with that later, but for now, she was going to continue her tempting scheme. "What's making you say that?" she asked, "I'm just asking. Anyways, it's called 'Wish or Bite'."

"'Wish 'er Bite'?" questioned Applejack, "I don't trust that one."

"C'mon, AJ," said Rainbow, "It'll be awesome! I mean it's like truth or dare with that magic lamp twist! Once I give you an apple, I'll ask you to pick either wish on it or bite it. If you choose to wish on it, make a truthful wish. If you choose to bite it, just bite it and I'll give you a dare to do while you're still eating it. It's okay to swallow during and before your dare, depending on what kind it is. So you ready?"

Applejack understood what Rainbow was talking about, but was unsure whether to play with her or not. "I guess so," she said, "But don't come up with any bad ideas while we're at it."

Rainbow gave an apple to her. "Wish or bite?" she asked.

"I'll just wish," Applejack said, "I wish I wouldn't become a rape victim." She gave it to Rainbow. "Wish 'er bite?" she asked.

Rainbow was bemused by that wish. "Bite, I guess," she said as she then took a bite off of it.

"I dare ya ta walk over ta that towel over there, and step in the middle of it," said Applejack.

Rainbow had a certain feeling that it could be a prank, but she went over to the towel anyway. When she stepped in the middle of it, she fell into the hole in the sand. Applejack laughed but Rainbow was annoyed. "Very funny, AJ," she said as she gave a bitten apple to Applejack. "Wish or bite?" she asked.

"I'll just bite," Applejack said as she took a bite off of it.

"I dare you to act and sound like a robot," Rainbow said with a snicker.

Applejack was unamused but was moving her body like a robot anyway. "It ain't funny, Rainbow Dash," she said as she was trying her best to imitate like one, "Can I stop now?"

Rainbow was laughing hard when she saw her acting and sounding like a robot. "Yeah," she said while laughing, "You can stop." Then she was given a bitten apple.

"Wish 'er bite?" asked Applejack in her normal voice.

"Wish," said Rainbow, "I wish I could record your robot imitation and post it on the internet!" Then she began to laugh again, and gave it to Applejack. "Wish or bite?" she asked as she slowly stopped laughing.

Applejack was getting very annoyed. "Wish," she said, "Well I wish I could stop ya from doin' it and kick yer tail fer that, cuz that'd be embarrassin' fer me!" She handed it back to Rainbow. "Wish 'er bite?" she asked.

Rainbow soon got annoyed from that wish. "I'll wish," she said, "I wish that you would at least come closer to me so I can love on you." She gave the bitten apple to Applejack. "Wish or bite?" she asked.

Applejack had enough with the game, especially when Rainbow tried to lure her into loving her more than a bestie. "I'll gladly wish," she said as she was getting angry, "I wish that ya would never bother me like that ever again!!!" She squished it with all of her strength with her bare hands and threw the bitten apple in the trash bin.

Rainbow was in deep shock when she saw her doing that. Applejack soon lost her temper, pinched Rainbow's left ear and dragged her outside of the beach. She pushed her to the wall behind an empty bar.

"Now listen here," Applejack began, still holding on to Rainbow's ear, "I've had it with yer sexual schemes towards me, and I've had it with yer lost humanity! Ya hear me?!?"

Rainbow then became angry but mostly scared of her because of her shaking body. She couldn't go anywhere because if she did, her ear would've ripped off her head. She didn't want Applejack to grip on her ear anymore so she quickly nodded.

"Good," said Applejack as she pulled it quickly as a warning, "If ya attempt ta love on me again, then ya'll know this would happen again."

Rainbow understood clearly. Perhaps she was loving her too far from where it should've been, which made her feel ashamed of herself. She then realized that Applejack was right about what she was doing to her. Then she began to apologize to her for being that way. "Sorry, AJ," she said, "I guess I didn't know what I was doing to you." Her tears started to build up in her eyes and she tried to hold them in.

Applejack then started to regret losing her temper after the incident. "I'm sorry too," she said, "Fer losin' my temper 'n' all." Then she hugged Rainbow as she was internally crying.

Rainbow did the same. "Can we just start over next time?" she asked while she was still crying, unable to hold them in anymore.

"Of course we can," Applejack replied, "We can always try again in life if we can get our chances to. Now we know what ta do just in case if this happens again. Fer now, ferget that happened and move on with our day t'gether."

"It's a deal," Rainbow agreed.

Then they continued their day at the beach and had fun together. Afterwards, they felt better and when the sun was setting, it was time for them to get back to their homes. As they got there, they did so.


End file.
